Betrayed
"Betrayed" is the thirteenth episode of the ninth season of AMC's The Walking Dead. It is the one-hundred and twenty-eighth episode of the series overall. It premiered on March 10, 2019. Plot Rick lands on a new idea. Daryl prepares to leave. Synopsis Negan becomes delighted as Rick states he needs his help and assumes he'll be let out of jail. However, Rick immediately tells him he will never unlock his cage, which makes Negan feel embarrassed. After informing the Saviors about the Whisperers, Daryl is greeted by Laura. Daryl is convinced that he won't continue as the leader for the Saviors, but Laura strongly disagrees. She reminds Daryl that many of the Saviors don't trust Rick and that he is the bridge that's keeping the place going, stopping people from taking up Negan's cause and putting him back in charge. Laura then kisses Daryl, and tells him everyone appreciates his efforts. Daryl apologizes to her and leaves the room. Henry, Michonne, Judith and Lydia arrive at the Hilltop, and are greeted by Eduardo who is surprised to see people returning from the fair so early. Michonne lies to Eduardo about the reason they're visiting and informs him that no one can know Lydia is at the Hilltop. Lydia apologizes to Henry for pulling a gun on Michonne, and Henry apologizes to her as well. The two hug and Lydia asks Henry why he's so good to which Henry responds that it's probably because of his brother and he wants people to look up to him the same way he looked up to Benjamin. Lydia assures him that they will. Elsewhere, Maggie, Hershel and Enid are cooped up in an apartment at Alexandria. Enid is expressing concern about the growing fury amongst the citizens and is convinced something bad is going to happen. Maggie tries to assure her that it won't get out of hand and that they'll figure out how to solve this thing, but can't leave until they do. Elsewhere Eugene tries to operate the radio, in vain. Rick informs Negan about the Whisperers and Negan starts off by insulting Rick's intelligence and asks him if the whisperers fall in the category of "us" or "them". Rick is about to leave twice before finally agreeing to hear him out. Negan proceeds by telling him that if Rick really is afraid people are turning against him he has the perfect adversary for them to turn their attention towards instead. Rick explains that it's not that simple, that people are angry and calling for him to take action against them, which could be dangerous. Negan tells him that the people are not really calling for action, but for security and advises Rick to uses the truth of the situation to manipulate his people into becoming satisfied. Rick leaves, saying he believes he can work with that. Negan is shocked Rick took his advice and asks for a reward. Cyndie, Beatrice and Kathy mourn for Rachel. Cyndie lashes out and states she is full of anger, and that all she ever wanted was to keep Rachel safe. Beatrice begins to calm her down. Rick goes to see Eugene, who tells him that the radio is working but that there is no one out there. Rick tells Eugene that he has come up with a plan and that they're going after the whisperers, using the stockpiles of ammunition Eugene has manufactured. He explains that it's time their communities form an official military and start training it's members at arms. At the Sanctuary, Daryl takes Lucille out of the closet. Daryl leaves the Sanctuary as some residents look on. He is followed by Laura, who Daryl assumes is coming to ask him to go back; however, she has decided to come with him. Back in Alexandria, Eugene and Rick continues to talk about the formation of their new military. Eugene is pleased with Rick's idea since it will both appease the more bloodthirsty of them as well as giving the people something to rally behind, allowing them the time they'd need to figure out the best way to strike back at the Whisperers. Leaving Eugene's house later that night, Rick is suddenly confronted and pushed to the ground by two hooded women. One of the hooded women proceeds to beat Rick and taunt him about his lacking leadership. Eventually her hood falls down, revealing her to be Kathy. She is soon told to stop by the other hooded woman, who is revealed to be Beatrice. She reminds Kathy that they were only going to intimidate Rick. Kathy tells her that it's to late for that now and since Rick has seen her face they have to kill him. Beatrice won't have it and attacks Kathy but is subdued. Kathy then leans over Rick to grab his cane. Rick's head shoots up and bites into Kathy’s neck. Kathy succumbs to blood loss and Rick falls to the ground unconscious. Beatrice flees the scene in a state of panic. At the Hilltop mansion, Michonne is walking the corridors and finds Henry fore playing in bed with Lydia. A stunned Michonne doesn't intervene and decides to walk off. Presumably hours later Rick is found by Maggie who panics and takes him to Siddiq’s house where he is surrounded by Jesus, Maggie, Enid and Carol. Rick tells Carol to go find Beatrice and she goes after her. Rick walks outside to see his people while Maggie tries to convince him to go back in and get cleaned up and recover, but he is adamant and insists they see him in his current state. Rick proceeds to speak in front of the gathered group of people and starts off by telling them that he was attacked last night by two of their own because he wasn't taking action fast enough. He affirms that maybe they're right and admits he's scared of going back to the way they things were before. He tells the crowd that he is sure they remember their own experiences of those earlier times as well and that he himself lost his wife, his child and so many friends he can't even remember them all. He insists they cannot return to those days and that as a leader his most important job is to make sure they move forward and not back. During this, Daryl and Laura arrives. Rick continues by saying that his hesitancy to strike back at the Whisperers with force stems from the fact that if they do so, they could be endangering everything they have managed to build and accomplished together, emphasizing that working together in a large group is what has kept them safe thus far. Finishing his speech, Rick tells them that in pursuing the safety they desired they have made themselves weak, and he has allowed it to happen. He announces that they will be forming a joint military between the communities. A force they can send in to handle The Whisperers and any other threat that arises. Carol arrives with Beatrice and Rick asks her to bring her up to the podium. Beatrice frantically tries to apologize but Rick cuts her off and goes on to publicly forgive her for her actions. He tells Beatrice that it's time for them to come together and not tear themselves apart. Turning to the crowd again, Rick proclaims that this is not the time to fight their own, that evil looms large over them all and that they must come together to silence the whisperers once and for all. Rick's speech is received overwhelmingly positive by the crowd and they all start chanting: "Rick Grimes". Down in the holding cells, Negan is seen smiling and says to himself, "'atta boy." Other Cast Co-Stars To be added. Uncredited To be added. Deaths * Kathy Trivia * Last appearance of Kathy. * This episode was adapted from Issue 149 and Issue 150 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead. Category:Episodes Category:TV Series Category:TV Episodes Category:Season 9 (TV Series)